the_cleveland_show_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fist and the Furious
Fist and the Furious is the eleventh episode of season four of The Cleveland Show. It is the eighty ninth episode, overall. Synopsis Cleveland makes Dr. Fist one of "The Guys". Meanwhile, Junior and Rallo open a food truck. Plot Donna takes Cleveland to Dr. Fist for an exam and when they hit it off, Dr. Fist looks thoughtful when he leaves. Dr. Fist continues to keep calling Cleveland in to see him and the guys speculate that it is bad news. Suspecting he is dying, Cleveland starts to do stunts he always dreamed of until Dr. Fist confesses that he really needed a friend. He admits that he couldn't bring himself to ask because of his profession and Donna convinces Cleveland to take him out for a beer despite his reservations. Dr. Fist hits it off with the guys due to having money. When pushed by Cleveland to his past, he claims he lost his cell phone and his entire history. As he shares the medical secrets of passer-byes, Cleveland takes him to a surprise party of his old friends he located which turn out to be the mob which wants him dead. A shocked Dr. Fist explains his entire back story of having gotten recruited to help out mobster and found himself their exclusive doctor and decided to get out by helping the FBI and went into hiding. Cleveland hatches a plan that appears that he turned and killed Dr. Fist in front of the mobsters. They verify that Dr. Fist is dead and leave on a threat from Cleveland. Cleveland screws up their plot and really shoots Dr. Fist, forcing them to fix him based on the Operation game. Dr. Fist announces that he is staying in town even through he no longer has to hide. Meanwhile, Rallo isn't happy with his gourmet lunch Junior supplies for him until he tries it. When the other kids show an interest, Rallo decides to launch them into business making special lunches but Choni crowds their spot with her own lunch truck and the kids take to her Mexican food. When she refuses to leave, Rallo gets a supply of roaches from Kendra to get her truck closed by the board of health. Choni confronts Junior about her truck getting closed just before Cinco de Mayo and Junior turns on Rallo and insists that he fix what he did. Rallo and Junior tell the health inspector that the roaches are really part of a gourmet meal but Rallo has to eat the roach to prove it and Choni's license is reinstated. Characters Major Roles *Cleveland Brown *Tim the Bear *Lester Krinklesac *Holt Richter *Dr. Fist *Cleveland Junior *Rallo Tubbs *Choni Moreno *Cecilia Moreno Minor Roles *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Roberta Tubbs *Rock Hudson *Gus *Marco Moreno *Theodore Parker Jr., III *Bernard Bernard *Hot Wheels *Lupo *Kendra Krinklesac *Larry the Leopard *Ed *Calvin *Rick the Moose *Daryll *Bernie *Alice Harper *Maxwell Black *Jane Harper *Coach McFall (Cameo) *Pete (Cameo) Quotes :Dr. Fist: Oh, don't worry, Cleveland. You're not scheduled for an ass jam for another two months. ---- :Rallo: Them's some damn good lookin' Lunchables nachos, there Marco. Wanna make a trade? :Marco: You got a pudding cup? :Rallo: Hell, yeah. Want chocolate again? :Marco: You know the drill. You give me chocolate, I'll give you nachos. :Rallo: Alright. Look at us, trying the foods of each other's cultures. ---- :Theodore: Wait, this is like that scientiffic cooking trend I saw on the Food network, when I flew jet blue to my great-grandma, Etta James' funeral. :Junior: Sorry for your loss. ---- :Hot Wheels: Fierce looking lunch girl, I'd pay fab cash to wrap my lips around those nuggets. ---- :Kid: Finally, a school lunch for the sophisticated pallet. ---- :Junior: I've never been so happy to watch other people eat my food. ---- :Choni: Oye, ninos! Choni's Fiesta Expressta is open for business! Get your one dollar burritos, quesadillas, and virgin Bud Lite clamatos and your first taco is free ... plus tip. ---- :TV Announcer: We now return to CBS's hit comedy, 2 and a Half Broke Mangirls. :Alice Harper: Okay, be honest. Does this dress make my balls look fat? :Maxwell Black: No way. It's giving me a total boob boner. :Jane Harper: I just got my premature period. ---- :Dr. Fist: Hi, Cleveland. Dr. Fist. I got the results back from the urine sample you left all over the bathroom. Hilarious, by the way, but I'd like you to come in for a few more tests. ---- :Holt: Bucket List. Nicholson. Freeman. Never saw it. On my bucket list. :Cleveland: Shut up. ---- :Cleveland: When I was at the bottom of the pile of Chineses, I bit one of them right in the wad of chestnuts. :Donna: I'm telling you, there's no reason for you to be biting Orienticles. ---- :Dr. Fist: Cleveland, I have bad news. :Cleveland: AAAH! I'M DYING OR WE'RE CANCELLED! IT'S ONE OF THEM! :Donna: TELL ME WE'RE NOT CANCELLED! ---- :Donna: Cleveland, I feel bad for him. I mean look at how pathetic he is. :Dr. Fist: Will you be my friend? :Cleveland: Oh, that's not even one of our cool plants. ---- :Cleveland: Dr. Fist, perhaps you'd like to have a beer sometime. :Dr. Fist: Great! Why don't you come over to my place, Thursday night and bring those buddies of yours, too. :Cleveland: Ed, Calvin, and Rick the Moose? :Dr. Fist: Oh, I was thinking of Holt, Lester, and Tim the Bear. :Cleveland: Oh, the second tier. Sure. ---- :Cleveland: I gotta ask, Doc. What happened to your friends, anyway? :Dr. Fist: Well, it's a long and painful story. :Cleveland: interested Oh, do tell. :Dr. Fist: My phone fell in the toilet and I lost all my contacts. :gasps :Cleveland: Oh! That's awful! What about your photos!? :Dr. Fist: They're no more. :Cleveland: Well, what about your ideas for movies!? :Dr. Fist: Lost and forgotten. :Cleveland: And what about your progress in building your Smurf Village!? :Dr. Fist: Gone, Cleveland. All gone. :Cleveland: grimly Clearly the work of Gargamel. ---- :Dr. Fist: It's just me. All alone in this world. :Cleveland: That's sad. :Lester: Yep, sad. :Tim: So sad. :Holt: Super sad. :Cleveland: Sad. :Lester: Sad! :Tim: Really sad. :Holt: Mega sad. :Cleveland: Sadly sad. :Lester: Ultra sa- :Cleveland: them off Okay. ---- :Holt: No way! Is that life-sized Operation!? :Dr. Fist: You bet. If there's another way to learn medicine. I don't know it. ---- :fails at Operation :Holt: Dammit! :takes his shirt off :Cleveland: No, Holt. We're not playing strip. :Holt: You're not. ---- :pours tequila shots for Dr. Fist :Cleveland: I never thought I'd be giving a doctor a shot. ---- :Dr. Fist: Cleveland, it is my professional opinion that you are the funniest person in the world. ---- :sees a pizza box full of cockroaches :Rallo: What about these Ghetto ants? ---- :Cleveland: Well, we have a surprise for you. Get in the car. :Dr. Fist: YOU BOUGHT ME A NEW CAR!? :Cleveland: No! Get in my car. Now the real surprise is gunna seem terrible. ---- :Guys drive past The Broken Stool :Dr. Fist: So, uh, where are we going, Cleveland? As I tell a lot of pregnant women during delivery, 'you just passed the stool'. Trivia *Dr. Fist joins The Guys in this episode. *Apparently, Junior packs Rallo's lunches for him. *Junior experiments with molecular gastronomy. *Choni expands her business to a food truck called "Choni's Fiesta Expressta". *Rallo has a criminal cousin named Chirag. *Choni claims that this takes place five months before Cinco De Mayo. That would mean that this episode takes place in December. This episode aired on December 4th, 2011, meaning that the episode is taking place at the same time it's airing. **Rallo additionally states that his currently redeemed cousin, Chirag Tubbs will be back to his old ways by Christmas. This means that Rallo doesn't believe that he'll last any more than three weeks. Exactly three weeks after this episode, it would be Christmas. That's when the episode "'Tis the Cleveland to be Sorry" took place and aired. Cultural References *The title is a pun on "Fast and the Furious". *It's revealed that Etta James is Theodore Parker Jr., III's great grandmother. *2 and a Half Broke Mangirls is a parody on 2 and a Half Men and 2 Broke Girls. The characters are also genderswapped versions of select characters from both shows. Alan and Jake Harper from 2 and a Half Men are characterized as mangirls named Alice and Jane Harper, respectively and Max Black from 2 Broke Girls is characterized as Maxwell Black. *Holt references to the movie, Bucket List with Jack Nicholson and Morgan Freeman. *Cleveland fighting a bunch of Chinese people in a dusty old alley way is probably a reference to some movie. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Dr. Fist Episodes Category:Cleveland Episodes Category:Junior Episodes Category:Rallo Episodes Category:Choni Episodes